


Disgusting

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, Honestly this is just angst, Misplaced AU, also this fic is super short rip, the notes are longer than the fic itself i cr y, which is a Super Cool AU and it's great for denial c;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Copying straight from <a href="http://leonaegis.tumblr.com/post/136562107322/ok-but-consider-this-as-a-final-thought-on-this">this post</a> to explain this AU.)</p>
<p>When a student dies, their existence, their very being, whatever you want to call it, is sent to an alternate, despair-free plane. This plain is in the form of a room. It’s a room with plain white walls, it’s well stocked with various food and drink items and quite comfortable, with separate dorms and all. Students are sent up there in the state they left the mortal plane - for example, Sayaka Maizono would have a knife sticking out of her chest, Chihiro Fujisaki would have blood running down the side of his face and the left side of his head caved in, and so on and so forth. Executed students, such as Leon or Mondo, would be in a bit more of an extreme state than their victims and as such would need more intense treatment, which could only be given by their fellow students.</p>
<p>At the back of the room is a monitor, and this monitor is connected to Alter Ego, and as such only begins working just before Chihiro’s death. This allows the students - the ‘misplaced’ ones, if you will - to see the happenings within Hope’s Peak, which may or may not be a bad thing. The kids get to see everything. They get to watch Junko get beaten down, but at the same time, they had to watch the consequences of their deaths - the most prominent one I can think of is the events after Mondo’s execution, and how badly it effected Ishimaru.</p>
<p>However, not all is lost - with some serious skills on Chihiro’s part, he could perhaps connect the two planes of existence through the rouse of Alter Ego themself, saying to run a ‘.exe file based on data Master collected’ on each specific person. In reality, it’s the person talking though a mic in the spirit plane, connecting to the mortal plane.</p>
<p>Of course, this would be for all games, so imagine all the unlikely friendships that could happen. And best yet - reconnecting OTP’s, either through mic talk or that both of them are already dead.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> (Copying straight from [this post](http://leonaegis.tumblr.com/post/136562107322/ok-but-consider-this-as-a-final-thought-on-this) to explain this AU.)
> 
> When a student dies, their existence, their very being, whatever you want to call it, is sent to an alternate, despair-free plane. This plain is in the form of a room. It’s a room with plain white walls, it’s well stocked with various food and drink items and quite comfortable, with separate dorms and all. Students are sent up there in the state they left the mortal plane - for example, Sayaka Maizono would have a knife sticking out of her chest, Chihiro Fujisaki would have blood running down the side of his face and the left side of his head caved in, and so on and so forth. Executed students, such as Leon or Mondo, would be in a bit more of an extreme state than their victims and as such would need more intense treatment, which could only be given by their fellow students.
> 
> At the back of the room is a monitor, and this monitor is connected to Alter Ego, and as such only begins working just before Chihiro’s death. This allows the students - the ‘misplaced’ ones, if you will - to see the happenings within Hope’s Peak, which may or may not be a bad thing. The kids get to see everything. They get to watch Junko get beaten down, but at the same time, they had to watch the consequences of their deaths - the most prominent one I can think of is the events after Mondo’s execution, and how badly it effected Ishimaru.
> 
> However, not all is lost - with some serious skills on Chihiro’s part, he could perhaps connect the two planes of existence through the rouse of Alter Ego themself, saying to run a ‘.exe file based on data Master collected’ on each specific person. In reality, it’s the person talking though a mic in the spirit plane, connecting to the mortal plane.
> 
> Of course, this would be for all games, so imagine all the unlikely friendships that could happen. And best yet - reconnecting OTP’s, either through mic talk or that both of them are already dead.

He didn’t want to look at himself anymore.  

He was disgusting. Even after the bandages were put on, that feeling didn’t change. He still remembered the bloody bruised mess that was his face. Unable to see out of his eye, a constant thumping in his head in time with the hitting of the balls against his body, and his head, and everywhere…  

He refused to come out of his room. He was so gross. He wasn’t even human anymore. Bruised fingers curled around his knees that were held against his chest, one eye hidden behind stained linen and the other puffy and stained with tears. He wasn’t Leon Kuwata anymore. He was just a beaten mess.  

He was disgusting.


End file.
